Brotherly Love
by HyperHannah483
Summary: A short story about Soul and Wes. They are going to stay at their grandmothers house for the night and Soul has a nightmare...


Soul and Wes one shots

Going to Granny's

"Okay boys are you ready?" Wes and Soul's father yelled up the stairs . Both boys were going to stay in their grandmothers house for the night because their parents had a concert to play at. "yeah father were nearly ready!" Wes called down the stairs to his waiting father at the end of the stairs . "Soul please hurry up father and mother are waiting in the lobby for us." Wes sighed frustrated that his little brother was taking so long to get ready. "Wes can you help me carry my suitcase downstairs it's really heavy?" Soul asked pushing his long silver hair out of his crimson eyes. Wes smiled down at his five year old brother and replied " yeah sure you just go on ahead of me." Wes hauled the suitcase into his arms and made his way downstairs. "Ah there's my boys , you guys got everything now?" their father questioned . "Yup!" Soul giggled . " Great!" Kai smiled grabbing Soul into his arms and lifting his younger son above his head. Soul screamed in joy as his father carried him over his shoulder out to the car. Wes smiled and followed them out to the yard . Then Wes heard his mothers worried call come from the house "KAI BE CAREFUL DON'T DROP HIM!" Kai strapped Soul into his car-seat and he helped Wes with his then soon after their mother joined them in the car and they made their way to Kai's mothers house.

"GRANNY!" Soul screamed and ran into his grandmothers open arms. "Hello sweetheart how is my big boy?" Mimi asked her grand son hugging him tight. "I lost my fist tooth!" Soul giggled and pointed at his mouth. "Goodness me! That's a pointy tooth that's coming through. Kai is that normal for Soul to have such sharp teeth? They look like shark's teeth if u ask me and that's not even a canine." she ranted on but Kai just laughed at her "Mom you know that Soul is special, both of the boys are, how many Dad's can say that their ten year old is a pro at the violin!" Kai stated messing up Wes's longish silver locks. Wes laughed and pushed his dad's hand away . " Hello Wes hun , how have you been keeping?" she smiled at her older grandson . "Hey Gran, I'm fine." Wes shrugged hugging his grandmother . Mimi hugged her son and his wife Chihiro and went into the grand mansion. All of the Evans family are very well of because of music and because they are so talented at playing music and Mimi was glad that her grandsons had taking a like to music and they would keep the Evans family for music going for another generation.

Not to long after the boys unpacked their belongings , their parents had to say goodbye to them for the night. Soul always got upset when his parents had to go away but he was reassured by his mother that they would pick them up early tomorrow. Later on in the night Wes woke up to sobbing . He looked over towards his brothers bed and saw him curled up in a ball. "Soul?" Wes questioned rubbing his tired eyes. "Wes I'm scared…." Soul cried. Wes stumbled out of bed and over to his sobbing brother. "Is it that red monster?" Wes asked Soul wrapping his arms around his shaking brother. Soul nodded and rubbed his wet eyes. Wes wished that this dream Soul was having would leave him alone. He could see first hand how that dream was effecting him. But Soul didn't want their parents to know . He wanted to prove to them that he was able to deal with things like Wes could. "it's okay Soul he won't get you I won't let him." Wes tried to help his brother . "But Wes he won't …. he always comes back…he says I'm dangerous and I'm a weapon….and I'm going to hurt people….. I don't want to hurt people…. Wes he says I'm going to hurt you…" Soul cried. Now even Wes was scared. "Soul I'm our big brother and I'm going to protect you no matter what… that's my job , you're not going to hurt me." Wes made Soul look at him to show him that he was serious about what he said . "you promise?" Soul asked. "I promise." Wes smiled.


End file.
